


The Staff

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carl Foxrun, Gen, Karuna Firewind, Knights of Naren books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Karuna figures out how to finish his staff.





	The Staff

Karuna Firewind slammed his text shut. Dragons. Everything pointed to them being the final piece in the creation of the staff. He grumbled as he stepped down the spiral stairs of his small tower, and brushed his long copper curls back over his shoulder with his hand as to watch his step. It wasn’t much of a tower and the staircase was narrow and steep. However, most mages who lived outside Thril Gandir had one, and he refused to be out of style. His meager tower was better than being stuck in Thril Gandir at any rate.

His human adahi, Carl Foxrun, spoke before he even reached the bottom of the stairs. “Karuna, you look tired.” Leave it to Carl to point out the obvious.

“Start packing. We’re going south.”

The adahi raised a brow, “Where south? It’s quiet here, but much of the land is at war, Karuna.”

Karuna rolled his eyes and flicked one of his elven ears as he grabbed his staff. It was incomplete in that it hadn’t been enchanted yet, but now that he had figured out just the right ingredients and conditions for the enchantment spell, that would soon change. That is, if Carl didn’t stop him. As Karuna’s protector, he could very well do so. He turned to face his adahi, “I very well know the dangers, Mr. Foxrun, but we are going.”

“Have you told her yet?”

Her. Karuna knew he was referencing the girl in town who had taken a liking to visiting the tower. “Why? Are you jealous?”

Carl shrugged, “No.”

Karuna shook his head. He knew better. The way Carl looked away as he said no left no doubt in Karuna’s mind that he was definitely jealous.

“Maybe she’s been coming to see you.” Karuna grinned at the obvious lie. “Anyway, I can’t sit around and wait until her next visit. We have to leave now before the fighting gets worse. She’ll figure out we’re gone.” He tossed a couple of robes into his bag. He wouldn’t need much for the trip. Carl was always the practical one, bringing everything they would need.

“I’ll leave her a note then.”

Karuna rolled his eyes again but remained silent as his adahi stopped packing and started scribbling a note. He was glad that Carl hadn’t decided to focus on his comment about the fighting getting worse. It would get worse, and that’s why there was such a rush to go now. He had waited long enough, making sure that his theories would hold when the time came to actually do the enchantment. While he wasn’t 100% sure, he was confident enough that it would work. The time to go was now.

The latest news was that armies were gathering in the woods at the base of the mountains, and readying to march North. It would greatly mess up his plans to find himself in the middle of a war, but the mountains were where he needed to go. The dragons there held the secrets he needed. Carl wasn’t going to like the details at all.

He glanced at his adahi who had finished writing and had begun packing. It was best to head out before he shared the details, and best to let Carl pack in peace before he started questioning. “I’ll go get the horses ready. If we leave now we can make it to the next town before nightfall.” Karuna said as he walked towards the door. Carl grunted in response. Perhaps he knew Karuna was escaping before any details could be discussed. Perhaps he didn’t, and Karuna wasn’t going to stick around to find out. He hurried out towards the stable to ready the horses. With any luck, they would be far away before Carl pressed for details.


End file.
